Fire and Ice
by Fangirling500
Summary: In New Rome, everyone seems to be lost in their own little worlds. But what would happen if the worlds of two unexpected people cross. As love blossoms between two unlikely people, a mysterious force threatens the safety of Camp Jupiter.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and pale, bright light poured over the city of New Rome. The world was just starting to wake up. Shops were opening, people were buzzing around completing their errands and the laughter of children filled the air. The smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls wafted over to Reyna. She uncontrollably ambled over to the baker's shop and opened the beautifully ornate door.

"Good morning Augustus!" Reyna cried as she entered the shop. The sounds of pots and pans clashing could be heard, and then the sound of a pan falling to the floor with a bang followed by cursing and swearing. Reyna stifled a small chuckle. Suddenly, a man emerged from the kitchen and walked towards the counter. He was a fairly tall, stocky and muscular man that looked to be in his early 50s. He had large meaty hands that he was wiping clean on a dish towel. He was bald except for some grey hair that circled the back of his head and sideburns down to his jaws of the same color. He had brilliant blue eyes that were the color of the sky and a round, plump face, but when he saw Reyna his face lit up.

"Ah. Good morning praetor Reyna!" Augustus bellowed "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"It sure is." Reyna replied with a big smile.

Augustus placed his strong hands on the counter and leaned against it.

"Well Madame Praetor, what can I do for you?"

Reyna glanced at him with a knowing look; he knew how much she hated titles. He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, my dear, the usual I suppose."

"Do you expect anything else?"

Augustus chuckled and turned back into the kitchen, "No, I don't."

As Augustus went to prepare Reyna's breakfast, she looked around the small bakery. She walked into this bakery a million times, yet each time felt like a new experience. She loved everything about the small bakery: the wide, spacious windows, the antique chairs, the frosting stained counter, and the constant smell of pastries filling the air. She took in a deep breath.

"Here you are lovely, your usual." Augustus handed her a little white bag and a coffee cup. Hot chocolate and a cinnamon bun: her favorite. Not exactly roman but oh well, she couldn't be completely Roman all of the time.

Reyna took a sip of her drink and headed over to a bench near a patch of grass. She sat down on a bench and opened her bag. The cinnamon bun was piping hot with melted icing running down the side of it. She slowly ate her bun and drank her hot chocolate while she gazed over at everyone preparing themselves for the day ahead. That reminded Reyna that she needed to prepare herself for the day as well. But she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was relax. To be free to walk around or just sit on the bench all day. She sighed. No matter how much she wished, she knew that this was not possible. She had responsibilities as praetor and even though it was stressful, it was her job and she loved it. She had the power to help people and support them. She could get things, positive things, done, who wouldn't want that? Well maybe if you were a crazy, power-hungry psychopath who just wanted to torture people and wreak havoc on the world (hmmmm sounds like Octavian.) But as for her, she was… content with her life. She cast one more glance at the people having fun and just enjoying life… but she still wondered what life would be like if she wasn't praetor. Well for one, she would have never met Jason. "No! Stop that!" She scolded herself. She didn't have time to think like that. Jason was gone, he was happy with Piper. There was no use dwelling on him anymore. She pushed that thought aside as she had done with every other troubling thought. She stood up and brushed the crumbs from her purple toga. She was praetor; she couldn't afford to let her personal insecurities affect her judgments. With that thought, she raised her head up threw her shoulders back and braced herself for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

_Not only do I have Reyna's point of view, but Leo's as well and maybe even some of the other characters as well. Whenever it changes though, I'll have a heading to tell you whose it is. Anyhoo, for some reason this chapter is my favorite out of the 6 I have written so far. Hope you guys enjoy! _

_Fangirling500_

Chapter 2

"Why are ducks so funny?"

Leo POV

"Ugh, what the- OW!" Leo rubbed the top of his head that he just banged against the railing above him.

"You figure out what's wrong in there yet, repair boy?"

"No I haven't Miss Beauty Queen. Maybe you'd like to try instead of just sitting there."

Piper giggled as Leo emerged from underneath a mess of pipes. He had grease smeared all over him and was wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

He sighed, "I don't know exactly what's wrong but whatever it is, it's pretty serious. It'll take me a while to figure it out." He ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Looks like we're staying in New Rome for a while."

Piper nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll go tell the others." With that, Piper scampered off.

'Well, time to work' Leo thought to himself. With that thought, Leo began tightening a screw that he had already tightened a million times. 'Let's see. There is nothing wrong with the central control system or the wiring. The engine is working fine. There hasn't been any damage done to Argo II, so what could be wrong?'

"Hey! Yo, Leo!" Jason called from the entrance of the ship. "It's time for dinner."

Jason's loud voice broke through Leo's thoughts, "Yea, I'm coming." He would just have to figure this out later. Leo stood up and dusted himself off, "Chow time."

Reyna's POV  
Reyna took her seat at the head of the table. Following her example, everyone else took their seats as well. Percy and Jason were seated on either side of her. Next to Percy sat Annabeth who was rolling her eyes at something Percy had said. Upon seeing Reyna, she turned and gave her a big smile. Reyna smiled back. She really did like Annabeth. At first, she was a little apprehensive of her and she had to admit, a little jealous, but she had grown to like her. Maybe it was because she saw a reflection of herself in her. On the outside she was a leader: strong, confident, and detached. However, on the inside she was insecure, uncertain and in pain. It was comforting to know she wasn't alone… but then again maybe she was. At least Annabeth had Percy for support, Reyna had no one. Indistinctively, her gaze traveled to Jason who was on the other side of her. When she looked at him, her breath caught in her throat. He looked as handsome as ever. His blond hair glistened in the afternoon sun and his intense blue eyes, that always reminded her of a storm, shone brightly. His facial expression was stern, strong, and emotionless. He looked like a leader- he looked Roman. Man, that kid was gorgeous! And to think he could've been all Reyna's if only… her gaze traveled to Pier. Her choppy, brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail with small braids running through it. She had her mesmerizing, kaleidoscope eyes fixed on Jason. It was obvious that she tried hard to downplay her beauty but it really wasn't working. Reyna internally sighed. There was no way she could compete with a daughter of Venus, there was no hope. Besides as long as Jason was happy, she was happy. Yea right, how long would she keep telling herself that lie? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked down the table where Hazel and Frank were engrossed in conversation. Reyna rolled her eyes unintentionally. 'Even they were a couple' she thought with a hint of bitterness.

Well, seems like everyone is accounted for, she thought. But wait; there was an empty chair next to Piper. Who was that for? Just then, a boy rushed in. He had curly, brown hair and tan skin. He was of average height with a lean body. He wore a white shirt stained with grease, a tool belt around his waist, and black suspenders. His eyes glittered brown, with a hint of mischief, ho looked like he was up to something. Reyna eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, don't start the party without me. What am I saying? There's never a party without Leo Valdez! Am I right?" No one responded.

"Oooo, tough crowd." Leo said.

"Leo, please stop trying to be funny and sit down." Piper ordered,

"Well, aren't we a little snippy today? Fine, beauty queen." Leo retorted as he sat down in his chair, sticking his tongue out a Piper as he did so. Reyna and Piper both rolled their eyes. 'Wow, how old is he? Five?' Reyna thought.

Shortly after, Lares holding trays of food were circling around the tables. Everyone just plucked off what they wanted from the passing trays. Reyna stopped a phantom waiter and took a bowl of pasta and lemonade from his plate. She jabbed her fork into the noodles and lifted the spoonful to her mouth. In her contemplation, she didn't realize that her food was piping hot, until it was too late. The hot food burned her upper lip and caused her to drop her fork. She let out a startled cry. The fork clattered against her plate and made more of a noise than it should have. Silence fell over the table and everyone turned to look at her. Reyna's face burned red and heat exploded in her ears. She was used to having eyes on her all the time, but this was different. Now, people weren't looking at her out of respect, they were judging her; she was vulnerable. She felt her palms get moist and her throat go dry. She was racking her brain, thinking of what to do, when she heard a voice.

"You guys want to hear a joke? Festus told me the best joke the other day." Reyna looked over to the source of the voice, it was Leo.

"The giant, bronze dragonhead told you a joke?" Annabeth inquired.

"Yea, he's a humorous dragonhead." Leo responded. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Anyhoo, why are ducks so funny?" Leo paused for a response. When no one answered he said, "Because they're always quacking jokes. Hahaha."

There was no response from the table. Finally, Percy laughed nervously. "Yea, that was pretty funny, Leo. Tell Festus he should be a comedian. Haha"

What was that kid thinking? Reyna thought. 'Why does he purposely embarrass himself? He must know that no one finds him funny and that they just feel bad for him.' Just as she thought that, Leo looked up, locked eyes with her and looked away so fast that she thought she imagined it. 'Did that just happen? Why did he look at me like that?'


End file.
